Dark
by saaronb
Summary: A tragic event which took away his reason to live. A revelation which took away his reason to hate. A mission which took away his love. He became a fighter in the dark to serve the light. Follow the life of Natsume as he returned after eight years to the kingdom of Edeliclya, whom everyone presumed dead along with his family in the war. #AlternateUniverse
1. Prologue

_... you need to go to Jeard to negotiate the peace terms, there is no one else I trust as much as you, Ioran ..._

 _... bandits ahead and behind, there are attacking our convey. We are trapped ..._

 _... Natsume, run into the forest with your sister as fast as you can, don't look back ..._

 _... Don't hurt Aoi, I will kill you ..._

 _... Who are you? Where am I? WHERE AM I? ..._

 _... Come with me if you want to avenge your family ..._

 _... Teach me how to kill ..._

 _... I will teach you how to protect ..._

* * *

"Please leave me! Take my purse, take my money, leave me please! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" sobbed the women on the ground. A man was above her tearing off her clothes, laughing maniacally "No use wench, no one is going to hear you and definitely no one is going to help you from me"

"You may want to rephrase that sentence" said a voice from shadows. A dagger whirled through the air and struck between the shoulder blades of the raper with deadly accuracy. He collapsed on the top of the woman who pushed him away from her. She looked at the shadow where a man stepped out. He is tall and wearing a red cloak with the hood drawn up covering his face. He walked towards the dead man, his leather boots almost making no noise on the gravel. He picked his dagger and used the raper's shirt to remove the blood.

"Thank you, Sir" said the woman on the ground holding her tattered gown to her body. He spared her a glance and nodded. He knelt beside her and plunged the dagger in her heart. The woman died with a look of shock and pain as blood poured out from her wound. " Sorry, but you are my mission. Rest in peace," he murmured to her.

Another man in black cloak and cowl jumped from a nearby rooftop on to the ground. "You did well," he said, "I think its time for you to return home, Natsume."


	2. He is back

**Thank you Lexi1989, Zathiray, Kitsunesenpai18 and Meeia for your enthusiastic reviews. I will update every once in a week.**

* * *

 _"Welcome to the League of Assassins Natsume"_

 _"League of Assassins? I thought you said you are going to teach me how to fight? Not make me join some cult?"_

 _"You are not the only one who was suffered by the war, nor will you be the last. Innocent people will always suffer as long as those who crave war to reap profits from it exists. We are the league who sets balance in world. The ones that exists to protect the weak. We serve in the dark to protect the light. At least honor your parents and sister memory by making sure no more innocent people suffer the same fate as you."_

 _"Fine, I will join the league …. until the time I get my revenge."_

* * *

Two lone figures are riding on the dessert on black steeds. A high wall made of stone loomed in the horizon. "Here is where we will part," said a man in the cowl," you are on your own from now on." He is wearing a black cloak and a long sword with a scabbard clipped on his belt. His face is lined and his hair is white, but no one can deny he must have been very handsome in his youth though very few traces of it remained.

"I thought you are going to be stay to train me?" said the other man. He also wore a cloak but a red one. Two sabre blades hung on his back and pommel of a dagger is visible under his cloak. He is very young just around twenty years old with black hair and unique crimson eyes. His face is stoic betraying no hint of any emotion, though you could see in his eyes that he was surprised to hear the old man.

"You are experienced enough to take missions and decisions alone, you no longer need someone to guide you and there is nothing more I can teach you. I have been summoned by the league back to the Levalian. But you will be having a partner who will fill you up and help you on the missions ….. and to care of you needs and urges because we can't have you distracted."

"I don't need a sex toy to satisfy my needs", the younger one scoffed.

"She is not a toy Natsume and you better remember that," the older one reprimanded. "She is perhaps the only one close enough to match you either in sword fighting or archery in our league and definitely more intelligent and cunning. She will be meeting you at the Running Blossom Tavern. I am sure you remember your way around although it has been eight years."

"Whose fault is that, huh? Always making sure my missions are always away from Edeliclya", said Natsume as he glared.

The old man was not slight bit effected by the glare as he is already used to it by now. "Well as I said before you are not supposed to be distracted. Now back to business. You have been provided a house opposite to that of your partner's. Meet the king as soon as you can so that you can get a profession that suits you well so that you can keep your pretenses and also earn money. The league cannot forever provide you the money."

"Hn. But why meet the king?"

"He is your fathers best friend Natsume, and one of the few people the league has alerted that you are still alive."

"Who else knew I am still alive?" asked Natsume surprised.

"Very few but none that wishes to harm you. Now, farewell Blackcat," said the older one turning his steed around, "Go and make your own destiny. Remember we fight in the dark-"

"-to serve the light," finished Natsume, "I know, I remember the league words. Farewell, Persona."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, R &R please.**


	3. Partner

_"Are you feeling cold?"_

 _"It's freaking snowing and you had me standing here naked, of course I am feeling cold. I thought you said you will teach me how to fight? Well it seems you don't even know how to fig-... Ouch! That freaking hurts."_

 _"Don't bother wondering about my ability to fight. I thought you said you want revenge. Remember one thing, without patience you can never achieve anything."_

 _"Whatever."_

 _"Now tell me what color is this leaf?"_

 _"Green, so?"_

 _"You are of a noble bloodline, I am sure you must have had your science lessons. Why is it green?"_

 _"Because it absorbs all other colors in white light except green, which it reflects."_

 _"So essentially it is green cause it is rejecting the green?"_

 _"... I guess you could say that."_

 _"What you are feeling is also essentially the same thing Natsume. You are only feeling cold because you are rejecting it. You are only feeling pain because you are rejecting it. Absorb the cold Natsume, and accept the pain, because it will bring you peace."_

He never had been to part of this town before or this particular place. Though he used to sneak out of the castle often with mi- _'no, I will not think of it now'._ He shook his head and weaved his way in between the farmers who wasted their hard earned money for ale and tavern wenches who attempted, more often than not succeeded, to squeeze it out of them.

A brunette placed her hand on his chest and looked at him appreciatively. "Hey there, stranger. I have never seen you around here, new to this city?" roaming her hands on his chest and stomach, feeling his hard muscles underneath his tunic.

For a second he was lost in his thoughts by looking at her brown hair. He was painfully reminded of his childhood friend and wondered how she is faring. It made him miss his childhood, home and his family, though he tried not to think about them often.

"More like he is returning back home. Isn't it so Natsume Hyuuga?" called a voice at his back and he was jolted back from his wandering thoughts. He recognized the familiar voice and slowly turned around hoping he is wrong, but alas, today is not his day.

A woman stood there, wearing a leather jacket fully closed to the top and black riding pants, looking totally out of place. _'Though blending in has never been her strong suit'_ he smirked to himself. She was smiling, though one look at her eyes would tell that she is pissed of by the situation. _'well, she is the only one'_

"Imai," he greeted.


End file.
